


【翻译】Constraint and Release

by Ajun, dingdingislong



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, M/M, PWP, Porn, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajun/pseuds/Ajun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdingislong/pseuds/dingdingislong
Summary: Summary：童虎和史昂终于接受了他们对对方的感情，他们却遇上了另一个问题：史昂无法抑制地克制着自己，这使他们的交流无法再进一步；换句话说，做爱对他们来说有一点难度。





	【翻译】Constraint and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Constraint and Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930248) by [alexdamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien). 



> 互攻！互攻！互攻！雷的请退出！
> 
> 此文是@alexdamien 太太的中文翻译
> 
> 原文见上
> 
> 感谢太太写出这么好的文章！
> 
> 以及感谢阿菌姑娘的beta，帮了我很多！
> 
> 【如果能有评论的话我会很高兴的所以请大胆地留言吧！】

当第一口真实的呼吸冲入史昂的肺部，那种纯粹的、几乎让他胆颤的愉悦充斥了他的全身。他张开眼睛，看见雅典娜和穆正看着他。房间里很暗，他们的表情在四周火炬投下的阴影的承托下，显得尤为严肃。

 

穆倒抽了一口气：“他活过来了！”他大喊，眼里充满了泪水。

 

雅典娜看上去对她自己很满意，“史昂，你感觉怎么样？”

 

史昂心跳在加速，而这种能感受到的跳动让他惊奇。哈迪斯曾经给他的那具身体即使外表看上去如此鲜活，也从未给过他活着的感觉。

 

“感觉？哪儿的感觉？”史昂低吼，他的大脑一片混乱，周遭的一切都让他不知所措。肺中的空气，火炬的光亮，还有四周舞动的阴影。

 

雅典娜轻笑了一声：“噢，他没事了。”

 

*************************

 

第二天早上的时候，史昂已经更加地适应他的新身体了，回想昨晚与雅典娜发生那样的对话让他十分羞愧。

 

“这没什么。”穆说，他正在为他的恩师往浴缸里放热水。在他身后，史昂伴随着一两声叹息不断的来回走动。

 

“我只是……我不知道。这跟那时候不一样……”他说，声音逐渐变轻，但穆知道他在指什么。

 

“当哈迪斯复活你的时候？”穆直起身，在一块小毛巾上擦了擦手。

 

史昂皱起眉，陷入思考。“是的……”他低声说道。

 

“但那些都已经过去了，”穆平和的微笑着，“你就在这里，起码现在如此。”现在你在这里，好好的。”

 

他们面对面静静地站了一会儿，像是都在等对方先说些什么，或是先做些什么。

 

史昂站直了身子，恢复到他一贯严肃的神情。

 

“你说得对，谢谢你，穆，我很抱歉之前如此依赖你。现在我已经感觉好了不少了。”

 

穆给了他一个微笑，“这没什么，我很高兴我也能帮您一些忙了，老师。”他说完，微微鞠了一躬，然后离开了浴室，随手关上了门。

 

史昂深吸了一口气，脱掉了他的浴袍。浴室的瓷砖散发着冷气，他打了个哆嗦，快速滑进了浴池。温度的每一次变化，每一种气味，从屋外的树木到身上的织物，全都让他感觉到，他正与自己的身体更加、更加紧密的联系在一起。他更加有“活着”的感觉，而不会……在空中消散。他的头脑更加清晰，万事万物好像都缓缓的在他的身体和头脑中归位。

 

特别是他的精神空间，上百年来的记忆缓慢的在他的脑子中归为一体，那些只是最寻常的事物，也会时不时的触发那些记忆片段，让它们突然闪现。

 

门外传来砰的一声，史昂快速站了起来，冒着热气的水花在他周围溅开。

 

门被突然地撞开了，童虎重重地闯了进来。他一手抱着一只熊猫，另一手抱着一个甚至比那只熊猫还大的木箱子。

 

“童虎！”史昂大喊，他正全裸的站在浴池里，这让他觉得自己全身上下都快红了。

 

童虎弯下腰放好箱子，再把熊猫放在那上面。史昂看着他背上的猛虎刺青，他刚做完刺青那晚的记忆浮现在史昂的脑海中。那回忆太清晰了，他几乎都可以闻到，在那个童虎脱下衣服向他展示刺青的晚上，夜风与米酒的香气。

 

_“快看看，这是不是很棒？”童虎那样说着，坐在地上，把他的后背留给史昂。_

_“你肯定是醉了！”史昂虽然那样说着，但还是在他身后跪下，着迷地看着童虎的背肌如何运动。他的指尖发痛，他多想去触碰那些肌肉，他几乎要花上自己所有的自制力才能不伸出手，不去感受童虎皮肤的温度。_

 

有人抓住了他，史昂眨眨眼睛，这才回过神来。

 

“史昂？你还好吗？”童虎问道，他正抓着史昂的肩膀，关心地看着他。

 

“嗯？嗯，哦，没事，我没事，”史昂说，他的心跳得飞快，“你在这里做什么？”

 

所有的担忧都从童虎眼里消失了，他笑了起来。“是你，真的是你”，他说着，给了史昂一个拥抱，“真不敢相信，你回来了。”

 

史昂松了口气——他都没意识到之前自己一直屏住了呼吸，然后回抱了童虎。童虎的感觉是那么好，那么温暖，那么鲜活。他的存在让史昂感到一阵眩晕，愉悦的心仿佛要飞出体外。他把童虎拉得更进，肌肤相触，他需要感受他生命的温度。

 

“我是那么想你……”童虎磨蹭着他的头发，轻轻地说。

 

“我也是，”史昂说，他找不到任何语言来描述他有多想见他，有多想要听见他的声音，当自己还在冥界的深渊之中时。

 

穆冲进了浴室：“我听见有什么东西碎了！你还好吗老-？！”当他看见他俩的时候后半句话生生地哽住了。

 

一瞬间，史昂意识到了他正在做什么，他瞬间放开了童虎，一把把他推开，然后满脸通红。

 

“你们俩！都从这里离开！”他大喊。

 

穆捂着脸从浴室里退了出去。

 

“啥？！但我-！”童虎大声说道。

 

史昂朝他脸上扔了一块肥皂。

 

“出去！！”

 

童虎快速离开了浴室然后关上了门。史昂怒火朝天，羞耻感仿佛要烧穿他的胃。他的目光紧接着移向了那个躺在箱子上的熊猫。

 

那个熊猫也回盯着他，它试图移动，随后改变了想法，一动不动地躺在那个箱子上。

 

“你又在看个什么？”史昂怒气冲冲地说。

 

熊猫歪了歪它的脑袋。

 

**************************

 

被从浴室踢出来之后，童虎立即接管了厨房。

 

“他从浴室出来之后会饿的，”童虎边说，边在穆的橱柜里翻来翻去。“嗯，他总是很饿，你也懂得。”

 

穆站在厨房门口，双手交握又松开，看上去想说话但又不知道说什么或者该怎么说好。

 

“这里有炒菜锅吗？我记得我在史昂还是白羊座圣斗士的时候在这里用过。”

 

穆眨了眨眼，“那个……嗯……那都是一百多年前了所以我觉得……但我有！我有一个！”他说，十分肯定。他伸手去，从最远的那个橱柜里找到一个炒菜锅——是早些年沙加当做礼物送他的。

 

“很好，那你的冰盒在哪里？”

 

“冰盒……我有个冰箱。”

 

在穆花了一些时间向童虎解释什么是冰箱，以及炉灶是怎么用的之后（ _立马就有火！太神奇了！_ ），童虎很熟练地做起饭来。

 

“你能帮忙摆桌子吗？”童虎问，他正在以让穆惊叹的速度轻松地切着蔬菜，“或者做点别的事情好让你不要再这么焦虑地盯着我看？你那么紧张搞得我也开始紧张了。”

 

“对不起！”穆说着，准备从橱柜里拿碟子。

 

“没关系，但如果你想问什么的话，看在女神的份上，你就直接问吧！别焦虑地站在那里。天啊，你简直跟史昂一模一样。你们能带领军队和诸神打仗，但要是一对情侣在街上拥抱你们却能紧张到崩溃。”

 

“所以……你们俩……你们在一起过？”穆问道，眼睛直直盯着盘子看。

 

童虎把蔬菜扔进炒菜锅，翻炒了几下，才回答。

 

“没，”他说。

 

穆这才抬起头来看向他。“但你说——！”

 

童虎耸了耸肩，随后朝锅里淋了一点酱油。“我们以为我们有世间的所有时间。然后我们分开了，我们分开了一年，然后是五年，然后是十年……时间就这样流逝……”，他说着，拎起了锅子开始装盘，“然后他就死了。好好记住，孩子。或许你受到这世上所有神明的眷顾，但你爱的人或许明天就不在了。然而你必须还要活下去……追随他们一同离开也成了奢望。”

 

史昂从楼上下来进了厨房，一只手抱着熊猫。

 

“童虎，你为什么把这东西带到这儿来？”史昂几乎是喊了出来。

 

童虎咧开嘴笑了一下，“噢！你已经是珍瑞的好朋友啦？我等会儿把他带到院子里去，你跟穆先坐一会儿。”他说着，接过史昂手里的熊猫。

 

“我们才不是朋友”，史昂咕哝了一声，在餐桌旁坐了下来。他接着看向了穆：“所以他就这么乱闯进了白羊宫？”

 

穆微笑道：“我刚刚都不知道是他，他太兴奋了。”

 

史昂摇了摇头：“然后他就承包了厨房？他真的一点都没变。”

 

童虎正好从院子里回来了，“我当然没变。你不也一样。我们现在都老了，早就过了会改变自己的时候。”他说完，开始上菜。

 

他们安静地吃着饭。奇怪的是，这份安静一点也没有让他们觉得不舒服，或是觉得紧张， 就好像某种特殊的存在笼罩在他们三人之上。

 

“我去煮咖啡。”童虎站了起来。

 

穆也起身，收拾了几个空盘子，“不用给我做了。感谢您做的饭，但我现在必须要去见沙加了。”

 

“问问他明天有没有空，我想跟他谈谈雅典娜提到的几个她想在处女宫做的修——”

 

童虎捂住了史昂的嘴，“别，现在不谈工作。你复活是为了啥？整天工作？除了工作呢？你应该要好好休息，好好体验一下重新活着是什么感觉，起码休个几天。”他说，然后看着穆，“快点走，趁着他还没给你布置什么杂务。”

 

穆偷笑着跑开了。

 

史昂把童虎捂着他嘴的手拽了下来，“我不是在工作！我只是想问问他一些细节——”

 

童虎吻住了他。史昂像被冻住了一样一动不动，即使他心都快跳出来了。

 

童虎放开了他，“我几百年前就想这样吻你了，”他吸了口气，他的手沿着史昂的体侧一路向下。史昂快要喘不上气，然后水槽里的玻璃杯突然炸了。童虎缩了一下，往后退了几步离开了他。

 

史昂从椅子上跳了起来，“童虎！你还好吗？！”他问道，抓起童虎的手，“我有伤到你吗？”

 

“操，史昂，那是什么？”他问，看着地板上的玻璃渣。他看向史昂，“你讨厌我那样做吗？你不想我……”

 

“不是！我想！”史昂说，他的大脑一片混乱，“我是说，我一点都不讨厌。我只是，我只是……晕了，我脑子里全乱了。我很抱歉，我的能力失控了，但是我实在是太惊讶了……”

 

童虎看上去困惑了一阵，接着他站直了，握住了史昂的手。

 

“史昂，我爱你。我不知道我之前有没有清楚的对你表达过，但我确实爱你。从我记事起我就一直爱你……我以为你也有同样的感觉。”

 

史昂的呼吸都停住了，他能感受到童虎锐利的目光。思维也停滞了，他连一句话都说不出来。

 

童虎叹了口气，移开了目光，“我知道了……”，他轻声说，松开手去拿墙角的扫帚。

 

史昂伸出手从背后抱住了他，胸口贴着背。“不，求你了……我不能……我不知道怎样说出口，”史昂说着，眼中逐渐泛起泪花，“但不要离开我。”

 

童虎笑了，握住了史昂在他胸前的手，“你一点都没变。你这只老羊。只说yes，然后什么都不做。这点依旧能逼疯我。”

 

“我知道……对不起，我希望我能……我也希望我能说出我的感受，”史昂低语，更加用力的抱着童虎，把他们拉得更近。

 

“没关系，”童虎转过身，勾住了史昂的脖子。他看见史昂无声的眼泪，然后给了他一个悲伤的微笑，“我们慢慢来。但也不要太慢了。别太残忍，我已经见你死过一次了。”

 

*****************************

 

第二天，史昂在教皇厅里会见了所有的圣斗士。所有人都心照不宣地依旧把他当做教皇。史昂虽然不想让大家这么做，但是这是当下唯一能让他感到舒服一点的事情了。这让他觉得他可以轻松地回到原来的生活。

 

“它叫’希望’！是不是很可爱？！”童虎送完了他带给众人的礼物，然后从盒子里拿出了一只熊猫。

 

“太可爱了！”米罗大喊，眼中充满了喜爱。史昂注意到卡妙一瞬间像是被吓到了，但他决定不去深究。在他不在的时候一定发生了许多他不知道的事情。

 

童虎递过去一根竹子让他去喂熊猫。它确实又可爱又柔软，但史昂又情不自禁地思考起如果真要养它会带来多少麻烦。

                                                                                                                                                                                  

“那我们要怎么把它养在宫里呢？”他问，把竹子喂给了熊猫。等他意识到他的话里暗示着他现在跟童虎住在一起的时候已经太迟了。“我是说，我……在我的宫里，我现在的。”他支支吾吾地说，几乎想在脑子里把自己揍一顿。

 

“我等会儿会把它带回去，”童虎说，给其他人也传了一些竹子好让他们也去喂一喂，“我只是想把它带给你看看。”他把熊猫抱起来放到史昂胸前，“瞧瞧！它多软啊！”

 

米罗大声喊道：“我也想要抱熊猫！”

 

史昂松了口气，幸好没人发现他说漏了嘴。他迫切希望自己的思维能快点恢复正常，千万别再这么迟钝了。

 

************************

 

那之后的几天，穆说服了他继续待在白羊宫。史昂同意了，主要是因为教皇厅的主殿修复工程才刚开了个头，而不是因为他想要穆在他身边帮忙。虽然他确实觉得穆的帮助在某些特定的事情上很有用。有一次他烧水的时候陷入了回忆，水壶在他面前开心地蹦跶而他一点感觉都没有，直到穆发现了才冲过来把炉子关了。还有一次他走错了楼梯，一瞬间分不清楚他到底是在白羊宫还是教皇厅。幸好这些状况发生的越来越少了，随着时间一天天过去他越来越觉得自己恢复到了原先的自我。

 

但是，每当史昂和童虎想要一些双人时刻的时候，穆的存在就有点不受欢迎了。就像那一晚，他和童虎坐在厨房的小桌边，喝着茶，谈论着紫龙和春丽的事情。穆在另一间房扫地的声音传进了这个本该安静的晚上。

 

“注意点。”史昂小声说。童虎的脚正轻轻磨蹭着他的腿，他的脸渐渐红了起来。

 

“你要是肯直接住到天秤宫来，我就不用这么小心了。”童虎轻声说，眼神流露着渴望。

 

史昂听了他的话差点呛住。他咳嗽着，被脑中的想法吓坏了。

 

“童虎！”史昂很不满。

 

“我又没说什么不好的话！”

 

“那我又为什么要搬到你的宫里去？？”

 

“爱人不都住在一起吗？这个理由就够了。”

 

史昂抄起茶匙，意图用它来扎童虎。

 

这时穆跑进了厨房。“老师！”他说，把扫帚放在了一边，“我很抱歉，但是我现在必须要走了。紧急任—— 一切都还好吗？”他盯着史昂仿佛要用调羹威胁童虎的动作问道。

 

“没事，一切都很好，祝你任务顺利。”童虎咧开嘴笑着说。

 

“您自己一个人也没问题吗？”穆问道。

 

“别开玩笑了，我当然没问题。”史昂说，小心翼翼地放下了调羹。

 

“在你回来之前他可以跟我待在一起。”童虎说着，笑容更大了，“我会在这里再待上几天。你觉得你任务要花多久？”

 

“大概两三天吧。任务并不复杂。”穆松了口气，“如果您不是一个人的话我会感觉好很多的。”

 

“我又不是个孩子，”史昂低声说，然后转向了童虎，“你说你还会在这里待几天是什么意思？你又要去哪里？”

 

穆鞠了个躬，“十分抱歉，但我现在必须离开了。”他说完，快速离开了。

 

童虎向他挥了挥手：“祝你好运！看到没？这很容易。我相信他们所有人早就知道了。流言传得可是很快的，为什么要担心他们会发现呢？”

 

“童虎，回答我的问题，”史昂说，他已经熟悉童虎的转移话题的方式了。

 

“我会回家待几天。我还有事要交待紫龙和春丽。我从五老峰离开的时候基本是留了一个烂摊子。”童虎说，逃避着史昂的眼睛。

 

“那你原本准备什么时候告诉我呢？”

 

“我猜我是忘记自己还没告诉你了。这么多事情发生了，我只是忘了。”他说着站了起来。

 

史昂噘了噘嘴，他讨厌’童虎要离开他’这个念头。

 

“你不开心了吗？我只是去几天。”童虎说，伸手抚开了史昂脸上的几缕散发。

 

“蠢货。你是不是准备等到最后一刻才告诉我，是不是？！你总是一声不吭然后就这么离开了！”史昂说着也站了起来。

 

“我没有！我只是忘了。史昂，别这样。”

 

史昂叹了口气。他觉得自己越来越沮丧，即使他知道现在的自己是多不讲道理。他只是生气。

 

“骗子，你根本就不会道别。我第一次复活的时候你就这样，你就是不肯看我，当我……”史昂的声音逐渐轻了下去，他不想说’死’这个字。

 

童虎握紧的拳头颤抖着：“史昂，我已经失去你了，难道我还要看着你再次逝去吗？我受不了这个。在那时我就说了！哈迪斯把你重新带到我的面前，只是一晚上！又把你从我这里重新夺走，我受不了这样！即使我明知道你那槽糕的邪恶举动只是个幌子。”

 

“你明明不知道！”史昂大喊，十分窘迫。

 

童虎把他拉得更近，握住了他的一把头发：“史昂我爱你，但你现在表现的就像一个大蠢蛋。”

 

史昂更生气了，因为童虎的话噘了噘嘴：“我才不是！”他抱怨，即使他清楚自己分明如他所言。

 

童虎笑了，靠上前去，用自己的鼻子轻轻磨蹭史昂的。史昂倒吸了口气立马拉开了两人的距离：“你在做什么？！”他大喊，左顾右盼有没有别人在。

 

“现在只有我们两个人啦。”童虎说。史昂想要离他远一点的时候发现自己被捏住了屁股。

 

“我们在厨房里！”

 

“所以呢？你是怕盘子和锅子会有意见吗？”童虎大笑。

 

童虎把史昂逼到了墙边，史昂全身都在颤抖。“不—不是因为这个！”他快害羞至死了，但他自己都搞不明白是为什么。

 

然后童虎放开了他，稍稍后退了几步。“史昂你……你不是真的想要我是吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

童虎皱起眉头：“史昂，你根本没搞清楚自己对我是什么感觉。我只是想确保我没有……我没有强迫你做什么你不情愿的事情。”

 

史昂捂住了脸。“我爱你，”他说，手依旧没有放下来，“但我……我不知道我现在是什么感觉。我从来……我从没有……”

 

“你从来没做过爱？”童虎问。

 

史昂终于肯露出他的脸，他快哭了，眼里充满了沮丧。“没有。”他咬牙切齿地小声说道。

 

童虎笑了：“真的？两百多年来你从没做过爱？”

 

“别嘲笑我！”史昂大叫，气得跺脚。

 

“操，史昂，我不是在嘲笑你。我可算安心了。”童虎说，抹掉了他眼角的眼泪，“我还以为你改主意了，觉得我们并不适合，或者你发现自己不是真的喜欢我。不过看起来现在的问题只有你是个两百年的老处男。哇哦，要是你早点告诉我，我就不会试图把你压在餐桌上了。”

 

史昂试图用长袖子遮住自己的脸：“你怎么能这么不当回事儿，简直太丢人了！”

 

童虎摇了摇头：“抱歉，抱歉”，他说着，抚上了史昂的腰，“只是我都快疯了，你回来了但我却不能触碰你。如果只是亲吻呢？”

 

史昂深吸了一口气，他觉得自己就是世界上最蠢的蠢货。他微微前倾：“不，我才是，我也快把自己逼疯了。”他回想起过去那些他想要去触碰童虎，却不得不克制住自己的日子。那么多次，他想要靠得更近一点，再近一点，直到他们只有肌肤之隔。但，他什么都没有做，他不敢伸出手，他从未停止的克制与他朝思暮想的渴望。

 

他搂上童虎的脖子，他们亲吻的时候，他感觉到童虎环抱住他的腰，舒适和温暖席卷了全身。他低吟了一声，把童虎拉得更近。童虎把他抵在墙上，抚摸着史昂的身体，让他不断地呻吟。童虎加深了这个吻，让他因为快乐呜咽出声。史昂觉得全身都着起了火，他所能想的只有童虎紧贴着他的身体交缠的舌头以及他还想要更多。他抬起脚，缠上童虎的腰。跨部磨蹭着对方，带给史昂更多的快乐以及更多的呻吟。

 

厨房里的所有玻璃和瓷杯突然都炸了。童虎把他拽到地上，试图用身子替他挡住爆开的玻璃碎片。一时间他们谁都没动。

 

“那是你干的吗？”童虎问。

 

史昂——觉得自己可以纯为尴尬再死一回——点了点头。“不好意思，”他小声说，”我觉得我的能力一瞬间又失控了。你还好吗？”

 

童虎大笑：“再好不过了。但，以后禁止厨房亲热。我们现在欠穆一整套厨具了。”

 

史昂发出一声叹息。

 

************************

 

史昂偷偷地住到了天秤宫。他等不及教皇厅重建完成了。但不断更换住处又让他觉得漫无目的，又有点无家可归。

 

“好了，”童虎把史昂的行李放到了地板上，“你觉得住这里怎么样？”

 

“挺好的，”史昂说，看着这间天秤宫里充满中国风格的房间，“你的房间在哪儿？”

 

“嗯？这就是 **我的** 房间。”

 

史昂的心快跳出来了。他喘不上气，然后床附近的玻璃窗立即就炸了。

 

他们两个对着满地的玻璃相视无语。

 

“如果你想的话我可以给你单独找个房间，”童虎挠了挠头，不知道自己怎么才能让进度更慢一点。

 

史昂捂住脸：“不，不用了，”他抓紧了胸口的衣服，厌恶地说道：“能力会失控全是因为这颗愚蠢的心。”

 

童虎花了一会儿才理解史昂在说什么，他根本不相信这些话能从史昂的嘴里蹦出来。接着他笑了，他快笑出泪来了。

 

“你是在嘲笑我吗？！”史昂大声抗议。

 

“不。我只是突然记起我为什么会爱上你了。”

 

房间另一边的窗户也炸了。

 

************************

 

童虎回到天秤宫的时候已经很晚了。先前他花了不少时间与雅典娜和其他圣斗士重聚。等到他回来时史昂已经换好了衣服在床上等他。

 

“一切都还顺利吗？”史昂问，把他之前在读的卷轴收了起来。

 

“嗯，其他的宫殿也马上会开始重建工作。”童虎边说着边脱掉了上衣。

 

烛光摇曳下，童虎背部的刺青时隐时现。史昂注视着那片阴影，它就好像在引诱他伸出手，去触碰。他的喉咙肿胀，他不知道如今的自己是否有资格伸出双手，去感受童虎的全部。他清了清喉咙，在说话前移开了视线。

 

“什么时候？”

 

“就这几天吧。”

 

“他们明天就该开始干了，否则工程会因为雨季而被迫终止。而且他们应该优先处理那些被损坏的宫里的中心建筑，这样的话即使雨季今年提早来临，那些最重要的部分已经也完成了。我真的希望雅典娜能让我也参加那些会议。我已经完全恢复了，真希望她也能看到这点。”

 

童虎蹬掉了鞋子，穿着睡裤爬上了床。“她知道的。她只是想让你多休息一会儿，我也一样。所以就这一次，好好享受没有责任的生活吧。”他说着，快速地在史昂的嘴唇上按下一个亲吻，“东西没炸，有进步。”

 

“白痴。”史昂看向一边。

 

童虎大笑，吹灭蜡烛钻进被子，躺在史昂的边上。史昂一动不动。

 

“抱歉，你是想要继续看书吗？”童虎问。

 

史昂摇了摇头，躺了下来：“不了，没关系。”他说着，盖好了被子。

 

史昂攥紧被子下的床单。就这样吗？他们第一次睡在一张床上然后童虎要做的所有事只是给他一个快速的轻吻吗？他还以为……好吧，他也不知道自己在期待什么，但至少是要有一个跟昨天差不多的深吻吧？或者童虎应该把他拉得更近给他一个拥抱吧？特别是现在他们已经独处了，他都做好了童虎要跟他做全套的心理准备。

 

但童虎就这么睡了？跟没事人一样。史昂听着童虎越来越规律的呼吸声咬紧了牙关。不知怎么的，他觉得自己遭到了背叛。他之前确实没跟别人发生过性关系，但他非常确定时机已经成熟了。

 

他咽下脑内所有的羞耻感，翻了个身，侧躺着，看着童虎。他只能依稀看见他的幻想对象的轮廓，但很明显他已经睡着了。史昂叹息，他跟自己第一次见到他时一样迷人。

 

也有别人这样看过他吗？像这样躺在他的边上？……当然了。他可不像史昂一样没做过爱。这完全可以理解，无论他们现在的身体是多么‘崭新’，但他们依旧是度过了漫长岁月的老头子。在过去的那些年里童虎当然会看上一些年轻男子，或是女人？那也是一种可能性。毕竟，虽然史昂从来没有对女人动过心，他并不清楚童虎的喜好。或许男人女人都有，或许还都有好几个，他们都曾经躺在童虎的身边，就像史昂现在这样。

 

那些他不知道的，那些陌生的情事与陌生的人，让史昂心中的遗憾染上了嫉妒的色彩。明明应该是他自己，明明从头到尾都应该只有他一个人能陪在童虎身边。但他们浪费了足足一生的时间，只因为他们从来不敢把心思挑明。

 

“别再盯着我看了”童虎睁开了他的眼睛。

 

“我才没有！”

 

“你当然有在看我。在所有我认识的人当中，没人比你的目光更沉重了。我受过龙的训练，即使是它盯着我时也没像你这么糟糕。”他说道，嘴角弯起一个小小的微笑。他稍抬起身抚上史昂的手：“怎么了，有什么烦心事？”

 

史昂凝视着童虎的眼睛，他注意到童虎的头发要比原来长了，垂在他的耳畔。他也像这样跟别人说过话吗？当然了。

 

冰冷的嫉妒缠紧了史昂的心。

 

“我只是在想，”他轻声说道，他完全停不下来，“你之前都和谁做过爱。”

 

童虎平静的表情变得有点恼火，然后他生气了。

 

“什么？”他低声咆哮。

 

史昂觉得自己也有了怒火，他也撑起身子：“怎么了？我问不得吗？”

 

“够了史昂，这很重要吗？”

 

“你说你一直爱着我，但是肯定你也爱过别的人。”

 

童虎坐在了床上，瞪着他看：“什么？你觉得我爱过别人？”

 

史昂也坐了起来，一股子气压在他的胸口，他有很多话想一股脑的倒出来，他感觉愤怒在体内燃烧。 _有人在我之前就感受过你。在我连做梦都不敢梦见你的时候已经有人轻吻过你，爱过你。_ 但他迫使自己一言不发。他把那些话锁在心里，他不断抑制着他的话、他的愤怒，与他的爱。

 

“史昂我从来就没爱过别人！”童虎说。史昂能从他的眼里看出些话伤到了他，突然间他的妒意烟消云散。

 

“童虎，我……”

 

“我从没有……从没有……”童虎颤抖着。他闭上了眼，泪水滑落：“我爱你，好吗？我只是太爱你了。你成了教皇之后，我知道我们根本不可能在一起。我只能寄希望于你能早点选好继任者，这样我们还可以一起度过余生。然后你就死了，你死了而我连跟随你一同离开或是替你复仇都做不到。”

 

史昂深吸了一口气：“对不起……我知道——”

 

童虎一把拽住他的衣领：“你他妈一点都不知道。史昂，我爱你，但你根本一点都不明白，”他说，把史昂拉到自己胸前，用力地抱住他，用的力大到让史昂吃惊。“你死之后我为你哀悼，我从未停止祈求能随你而去。而我所能得到的只有你穿着操蛋的冥衣、装作操蛋的反派接着又再一次消失在我眼前。好吧，那时我都已经决定了这次我要跟着你前往冥界，把世界留给下一个世代。但是我又被带了回来，我又必须被带回一个没有你的世界，被某个神随意的利用，把我的灵魂从冥界里带出来就好像是他从盒子里取出玩具。在我活着的时候我无法拥有你，在我死了之后依旧不能，我的灵魂只是众神的玩物。”童虎把史昂推到床上，跨坐在他身上直视着他的眼睛，“所以那又怎样呢？如果我已经丧失了所有的希望然后找到一个和你相同发色的男人？或是另一个有着和你一样杏色眼眸的人？如果我试图在每个我遇见的人身上找寻你的一部分？你是我无法企及的，无论活着或是死亡，循环往复直到仅仅是心存期望都让我痛不欲生。所有，没有。我从未爱过除你以外的任何人。”

 

史昂眨了眨眼，他感觉到泪水沿着眼角而下，留下几道湿痕而后坠入发间。童虎替他抹去了一滴眼泪，他的触碰让史昂的心脏狂跳，大脑一片混乱。

 

“你为什么要哭呢？”童虎问，他的表情恢复到和往常一样的平静。

 

史昂张开嘴想说些什么，可所有的话都卡在了他的喉咙里。他深呼吸再试了一次。

 

“我……我爱你。”他说完，泪水止不住的流。

 

童虎笑了，泪水同样从他的眼眶中落下。他在史昂身边躺下，紧紧拥抱着他，他们一起流泪，为了爱、悲伤、快乐、与悔恨。

 

************************

 

第二天一早，史昂带着他记忆中最凶猛的头痛醒了过来。他呻吟着翻了个身，伸手去找童虎却发现自己身边空无一人。他困惑地嘟哝了一声，然后一只温暖的手盖住了他的。

 

“醒了？”童虎问。

 

史昂眨眨眼好让眼睛适应早晨的阳光。“嗯，”他吸了口气，头痛得要爆炸，“为什么我的头这么痛？”

 

“大概是一下子哭完憋了两百年的泪？”童虎笑道。

 

史昂揉了揉鼻头瞪了他一眼。他发现童虎已经穿戴整齐正在套鞋了。

 

“你觉得你很搞笑吗？嗯？”

 

“两个人当中总得有一个人负责说笑话，难道你想顶替这个职位吗？”

 

史昂一副气呼呼的样子翻了个白眼：“你要去哪里？雅典娜召唤你了吗？”

 

“不是，我只是觉得你醒了之后可能会饿所以我想提前起来给你准备早饭。”

 

史昂迟疑了。他一点也不想动，但早餐又在诱惑着他。“嗯呣……没错，早饭，”他咕哝着，伸了个懒腰，“我马上……马上就起……”

 

童虎嘲弄地笑了一声，，爬上床躺在史昂旁边。

 

“呃？你不是要去做早饭吗？”史昂揉着眼睛问。

 

“是这样没错，但你实在是太可爱了。现在要是你想让我去做饭的话你得跟我一起起床。”童虎说着，俯撑在他身上，一只手垂在他的腰间。

 

史昂不满地看着他：“额，好吧。”他抱怨。

 

童虎笑了笑，在他的唇上按下一个轻吻。“我早就应该全弄完了，但我就是没法不去看你的睡颜。你都不知道自己有多可爱。”

 

史昂的脸颊红了：“白-白痴！你怎么能说出这种话？！”他大喊。

 

童虎又亲了他一下，抚摸着史昂的背。“我只是实话实说，你真是太可爱太招人喜欢了。我一点都不想让你离开我的视线。”

 

“好吧，我更希望你能好好看着炉子，你这只傻老虎。”史昂笑出了声，放任自己的手在童虎的背上游走，当童虎更紧地抱住他的时候，感受他衬衣下的肌肉如何运动。

 

“真是一只毫无耐心的羊。行吧，你想让我做什么呢？”童虎说着，再一次亲了他，吻落在唇上，然后是脸颊，接着是颈侧。

 

史昂的心跳加速，感觉整个身体热了起来。当童虎吻住他的喉结的时候，他觉得自己硬了。“童-童虎”，他喘息，本能地想要把腿并上，但是童虎卡住了他的腿，更用力地抱住他，直到史昂能感受到他同样变得多么坚硬。

 

童虎窃笑了一声：“我在想要不要做葱油饼，我记得你以前很喜欢吃这个。”他说着，手慢慢移向史昂的短袍下摆，手指从底下溜了进去，直到它们隔着短裤磨蹭着史昂的屁股。

 

史昂发出一声呜咽而后立马捂住了嘴。他闭上眼睛，试图理清自己的思路，但他的大脑一片混乱，这太刺激了，他根本无法集中注意力。童虎突然俯身，把他们的坚硬抵在一起，史昂大声地呻吟，把自己的腿分得更开。童虎待在他的双腿间，花了好一会儿才重新找回自己的呼吸。

 

史昂睁开眼睛：“现-现在要怎么做？”他问完，立刻就觉得自己是个蠢货。真的还有别人会做到一半问出这种问题的吗？

 

童虎咧嘴笑了一下：“我也不知道。我都没想到我们都做到这一步了居然还没有什么东西爆炸了。”

 

史昂想踹他一脚，但童虎握住了他的腿。

 

“噢诶，好啦好啦。”他说，依旧咧嘴笑着。

 

“我知道和女人怎么做但，嗯……和男人……”

 

童虎的表情变得严肃起来，他挑起一边的眉毛：“那你是怎么知道的呢？”

 

“我又不是傻瓜！我当然知道要怎么做爱。我读过这方面的书。”

 

童虎翻了个白眼：“你当然读过了。”

 

“你还以为是怎样？”

 

“没什么！”

 

“你不会以为我和——”

 

童虎捏了一把他的屁股，搞得他突然叫出了声：“这个话题结束了，接下来是你的第一课，史昂大人。”他说完，不由分说地脱下了史昂的裤子。

 

“你在干什么？！”

 

“首先，穿着衣服是没法做爱的。”童虎坏笑着说。他低下头凑向史昂的腿间：“让我们看看你喜不喜欢这样。”

 

在史昂出声之前，童虎含住了史昂的前端开始吸。

 

史昂大声呻吟，他抓住童虎的头发，窗框开始颤抖。

 

“就是这样！”史昂大叫，理智很快就离他而去。

 

童虎对史昂的反应很满意，于是把史昂含得更深，开始吮吸。

 

史昂哭喊着童虎的名字在他的嘴里释放了，最远的窗户应声而破。童虎抬起了身子快速察看了一下受损情况，然后叹了口气。

 

“就这样吧，之后我们都得换成纸糊的窗了。”他低头看着史昂潮红的脸。

 

史昂正试图重新找回呼吸，只是含糊了一声以表赞成。童虎舔了舔嘴唇，欣赏着躺在床上、满面潮红、不断喘息着的双腿大开的史昂。仅仅是这样看着他，他就迫不及待地想再把他带入极乐。他曾经幻想过那么多次，幻想着史昂会如何动作，会发出什么样的声音……

 

童虎脱下上衣，然后脱了裤子来纾解自己的坚挺。这时候他发现史昂正凝视着他。

 

“你没有射吗？”史昂看着童虎勃起的阴茎。

 

童虎戏弄地笑了一声：“我说了，那只是第一课。”

 

“厚颜无耻的老头，”史昂咕哝着，“那现在……我该怎么做……？”

 

童虎咬着下唇，思考着进度应该多快。他不想过于着急，但他太想要史昂了。他无数次想过梦过这样的场景而当下——。

 

“我可以……”史昂先开了口，“我可以碰你吗？”

 

童虎花了好一会儿才明白史昂的话。“当然！”他露出一个明快的笑容，身子前倾给了史昂一个吻。史昂的脸又红了。“你什么时候都可以碰我，只要你想。天啊，我做梦都想你能这样。”

 

史昂犹豫地伸出手握住了童虎的阴茎，他感觉脸更红了。他觉得自己整个人都在泛红，手中的热度让他无法清晰地思考。

 

“你真的这样想过？”他喘息着，把脸埋进童虎颈窝里。

 

童虎握住了史昂的手，引导着他的动作。“当然了。你没照过镜子吗？你是我见过最性感的人。我知道我开过把你压在餐桌上的玩笑，但，”他加快了速度，迷失在史昂的温度与皮肤的气味当中。终于属于他了。“但如果你想抓着我然后狠狠的操我，我也很乐意；或者就这么压着我要我然后操我直到我只能喊出你的名字。”

 

史昂的大脑短路了。整个房间的窗户全都炸了，接着整个天秤宫的地基开始颤抖。

 

童虎没能说完他想讲的话。

 

************************

 

史昂那天晚上走进厨房，手里抱着一只熊猫。他在门口犹豫了一会儿，盯着童虎的背看他切着蔬菜。米饭的香味充盈着厨房。在几百年之前的某些夜晚，史昂也曾梦想过像当下这样的情景，然而他最终还是抛下了所有幻想，全心全意献身于雅典娜与圣域。但如今，他身处此地，就如同昨日重现。

 

“别再盯着我看了。”童虎连头都没回。他打开灶台热着锅子。

 

“我才没有！”史昂说着，走到了他身边。

 

“你总是这样盯着我，”童虎看向他，在他脸上快速地吻了一下，然后重新把注意力放回灶台上。就这样把史昂晾在一边，让他感受着自己的脸慢慢变红。

 

史昂气冲冲地移开视线：“我把宫殿重新检查了一边，应该没有造成什么持续性的损害。明天我会派人把窗户修好，还有……嗯……我很抱歉……”

 

童虎回头看着他：“你又在盯着我看了。”然后对着史昂吐了吐舌头。

 

“你就不能正经一回吗？”

 

“当然不行了，还有你别总是这么严肃。况且我告诉过你别下床。去去去，我等会儿把晚饭给你送上来。”

 

“但是天秤宫——”

 

“这地方已经挺过好几次圣战了，它会没事的。要是它因为我们上床而塌了，那可不更就好玩了。”

 

史昂捂住了脸：“你真是不可理喻。”

 

“不，我们两个能在一起才不可思议。史昂你比我更加无私也比我更加理智。我得说，经过好几次死亡与重生，我才终于放下了所有希望。我以为我永不可能拥有这样的时刻，有你在我身边，爱着我。但现在你就在这里，我的梦境成为了现实。谁还在乎什么别的事情呢？如果我们需要花上一两年才能不在做爱途中炸掉什么东西，那我一点儿也不在乎这点时间。”

 

熊猫在史昂的怀里扭动，在他身上磨蹭着脸。史昂低下头看着它，然后看向童虎、厨房、以及窗外的夕阳。

 

确实如梦一般，他露出一个微笑。

 

************************

 

接下来的几天他们都待在一起，享受着对方的陪伴以及来之不易的平静与自由。

 

当童虎打着电话背着包走来走去的时候，史昂才记起时间悄然流逝。

 

“嗯，没错，晚上7点，我知道。”他边说着边拉上了包，把它放在客厅。史昂正坐在里面审阅一些关于重建圣域的计划。“说真的，我只是换了一副年轻的身体，又不是真的变年轻了，所以紫龙，还没轮到你来对我说教。”他捂住手机对着史昂低语：’ _我去洗个澡。’_

史昂点了点头。

 

童虎走进浴室时依旧打着电话。史昂按奈不住好奇心，悄悄跟着他，好偷听接下来的对话。

 

“小型婚礼？真是荒唐。她可是要跟一个实力能和黄金圣斗士相媲美的圣斗士结婚。告诉她你们婚礼上起码会来300个人……你不认识300个人也没关系！我们会替你找的！总有些人愿意为了免费食物来参加庆典的，况且我们都提前一年开始准备了。你告诉春丽——不，等我到了我亲自告诉她，她会听我的话。小型婚礼，怎么可能！我会确保整个世界都会来见证你俩的爱情！”

 

听到水声响起之后，史昂叹了口气离开了。显然外面的世界依旧运行着，童虎依然关心着他在史昂死后收养的孩子。以及，童虎需要离开一段时日，即使他俩的关系因为史昂那令人糟心的，会让他的能力失控的神经紧张而毫无进展。他觉得自己太愚蠢了，好像自己变回了一个19岁的白痴。从某种意义而言他确实可以说自己是，但……

 

有人敲了敲门。他有点烦躁。谁会现在来呢？是有人注意到了前几天遗留的烂摊子吗？要是有人问起这个他打算当场暴毙。他打开门，看见迪斯马斯克站在门口，手里拿着一束黄色的玫瑰。

 

“史昂大人，嗨-。”迪斯马斯克说。他看上去有些焦虑，还有些……醉？他有点紧张，不过话说回来，史昂清楚他曾经犯下的小错误，所以面对史昂的时候他除了担心，可能还有些其他情绪。

 

史昂给了他一个在他自己看来算得上是宽慰的微笑，但他无法隐藏看见迪斯马斯克时的悲伤。在冥界的时候，即使他已经失去了肉体，但他的灵魂依旧渴望去化解那些他从小看到大的圣斗士们的痛苦。

 

“噢，迪斯马斯克，你好。你是在找童虎吗？”

 

“呃嗯，是的。我们听说他今天要启程前往五老峰了，所以我和阿布罗狄特想在他离开之前把这些花送给他。但，呃……阿布罗狄特说自己有什么重要的事情一定要去做。”他说着，把花递到了史昂手里。

 

史昂接过花，花了一些时间看着迪斯马斯克的眼睛。他发现他眼底的黑暗好像已经被驱散了。一瞬间，他仿佛能在他的眼里看到马尼戈特的影子，往事如此令他怀念。

 

“它们很漂亮，谢谢你。”史昂说。一股浓烈的甜香充斥着他的嗅觉。令人陶醉的芬芳使他放下心来。“很好闻，我保证童虎会喜欢它们的。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

史昂稍稍前倾，试图再看一眼那个影子，把花放在迪斯马斯克身前。“是啊，你看。”他说着，让迪斯闻了闻花。就是这样，仿佛所有相似点在这一瞬间归了位。他再次看到了他老友的幻影：“太感谢了，麻烦转告阿布罗狄特，我们很喜欢这些花。”

 

“这没什么，我一定会告诉他的。”他说完，挥挥手离开了。

 

史昂点头示意，然后回到了宫里关上门。然而另一段幽灵般的往事找上了他。人类本不该活得像他这样长。如今，过去与现在的记忆交织在一起，这时常令他困惑。他把花束放在桌上，拆开红色的包装纸，把花插进花瓶里。他拿起一朵细细地闻着。不知为何这种香气让他想起了童虎。他甩了甩头，或许重生后，他并没有他以为的那样，恢复得那么好。在活了这么长时间，又死了这么久之后，他总是不由自主地陷入回忆或是一闪而过的念头。那些曾发生过的和本该不同的事情，那些愿望与希冀……

 

他试图把花放回花瓶，而他眼中的世界倾斜了。他抓住了桌沿，感受着不断变热的身体。突然间，那些缥缈的想法都离他而去，他才反应过来他手里到底拿着什么。

 

“阿布罗狄特……”他呢喃着，体内的热度已经让他无法忍受。他觉得自己喘不上气，他需要帮助，他想要，他想要童虎，但童虎还在洗澡。史昂脑子里浮现出他的幻象，热水划过他麦色的皮肤，水珠沿着背上的猛虎而下。每一个幻想都让他变得更硬。他呜咽着，抓着桌子，不为了支撑身体，而是为了阻止自己冲出去把浴室的门踹开。那样他看起来会有多可笑？阿布罗狄特要为此付出代价。还有迪斯马斯克。保险起见，还有修罗。

 

他咬着下唇，太热了他太想要了。他太想要纾解自己的欲望，他太想要童虎了。他喘着气，仅仅让自己保持不动就用尽了所有念力，他浑身上下都绷紧了。

 

“刚刚有人敲门吗？”童虎问，肩上挂着一根毛巾，只穿着裤子就走进了客厅。他看见史昂靠着桌子，桌子上放着一束明黄色的花。他向他跑来，扶着他的腰：“发生什么了？你还好吗？还站得住吗？”

 

史昂因为童虎的触碰而大声地喘息，他能感到他肌肤的热量透过织物传来。他放任自己靠着他，把脸埋进童虎的头发里，他觉得自己更加沉迷了。他呻吟着拥抱了童虎。

 

“史昂？你怎么了？这些花是哪里来的？”童虎问，把他小心翼翼地从桌子旁边带走。

 

史昂深吸了一口气，突然间他放松下来。他的肉体与精神都不在紧绷。终于他落入了童虎完美的怀抱。

 

“史昂？求你讲两句话。”童虎说，试图抬起他的身子看向他的脸。

 

史昂捧着童虎的脸笑了起来：“你可真帅。”他呼了口气，然后亲了亲他的脸颊。唇上童虎肌肤的触感让他渴望着更多。他自己站了起来，抓着童虎的手臂。

 

“我想要你。”史昂说，嘴角牵起一个平和的微笑。他抓着童虎把他推到餐桌旁：“吻我。”

 

童虎看了眼桌上的玫瑰花，立马明白发生了什么。他把花连着花瓶通通推开，东西全都掉到了地上。史昂无意识地揉着童虎的屁股，深深地亲吻他，伸着舌头舔舐他，童虎大声呻吟。当童虎吻住他时，史昂难耐地磨蹭着他的胯部，因快感而发出呜咽。

 

童虎攥着史昂的头发，用尽可能轻柔的方式把他推开：“史昂，你中毒了。”

 

“好。”史昂不满地咕哝一声，把童虎往桌子上拽。

 

“这一点都不好！”童虎听上去毫无说服力。特别是当史昂脱下他的裤子握上童虎光裸的腿：“你之后会后悔的。”

 

“可我现在只想要。”史昂说着，脱下了童虎的内裤。

 

“停下，我才是不负责任的那个，而不是你！”童虎大叫，但史昂已经把他的阴茎纳入口中开始吮吸。这对一个本就缺乏自制力的人来说实在是太超过了。他抓了一把史昂丝滑的头发，然后放任自己沉沦于此。

 

等史昂恢复理智他绝对会想要尖叫着杀人，但现在童虎所在乎的只有史昂的嘴含住他的感觉，他握住他阴茎的根部，揉搓着他爱抚着他。童虎意识到自己快要射了，他双眼上翻，猛地推开了史昂。

 

史昂不满地大喊：“我想要——”

 

“我知道，但我相信你肯定还想试试别的什么。”他说着，张开了腿，史昂盯着那个入口，呻吟着舔了舔下唇。童虎坏坏地笑了，他想好好利用这次机会，即使完事之后他可能会被史昂扔进地狱。但机不可失。“呃，我们需要……”他试图回忆起他把润滑剂放哪儿了。

 

史昂打了个响指，咻的一声，一瓶润滑剂就出现在了他手里。

 

童虎咧嘴笑了：“看到没，这就是你能力的妙用。”他说着，从史昂手里接过润滑剂，涂在自己的手指上。“别整坏宫殿，好吗？”他耳语，然后插入了一根手指。他尽可能快地准备好自己，因他不清楚药效还能持续多久，或者有多强。

 

史昂喘不上气，开始解自己长袍的纽扣：“童虎，我想—我需要——”

 

童虎又往自己身体里加了一根手指，然后是第三根，随后看着史昂饥渴难耐地拖着衣服定了神。

 

“啊，操他的，”他说着，把腿分得更开，“来吧，过来吻我。”他示意。

 

史昂立马吻住了他，压抑了那么多年的热情喷涌而出。他上下抚摸着童虎的身体，感受着他皮肤下肌肉的运动。童虎握住史昂的阴茎，抚弄着它，淋上润滑剂。

 

史昂抓着童虎的屁股：“求你了，童虎，我要……”他说着，沿着童虎的脖颈一吻而下，声音渐渐消散在空中。

 

童虎抬起他的脸再一次吻了他，舌头伸进史昂的嘴里。史昂哭着呻吟，咬着童虎的嘴唇。

 

“我知道，我也想要你。”他吸了口气，重新握住史昂的阴茎，引导它，送往他的入口。“我想要你……已经想了好几个世纪。”

 

史昂进入了他，奋力地喘着气：“啊，太棒了，童虎！”他哭喊，猛力地冲刺，想要更多更多。

 

童虎把他拉得更进，他永远不想放手，他想感受他，越深越好。

 

“啊，童虎，你-你真的太棒了！”史昂说着，更用力的戳刺。童虎根本说不出一句完整的话，他从未有过这样的体验，从未感觉如此深入。他快要登上快感的顶峰，血液冲击着他的骨膜。他抓着史昂的背，低吟着想要更多。

 

“史昂！”他呻吟，整个身体都因高潮而颤栗。史昂猛一甩头，最后一次冲刺，然后跟着他一起迈入高潮，整个人瘫在他的身上。

 

************************

 

第二天，史昂醒来的时候还是觉得有点晕乎乎的。他朝着天花板眨了眨眼，恍然间不知自己身处何处。他向四周看了看，发现自己躺在天秤宫的床上。他皱眉，童虎去哪儿了？现在几点了？他挪了挪身子想换成侧躺，觉得整个身体都在哀鸣。

 

“呃嗯……这是什-？”他呢喃着，直到他感觉到身下压了一张纸片。他把它拿了出来。

 

_“史昂，_

_昨天的一切都很美妙，但是如果我误机了紫龙会发疯的，所以我必须得走啦。等我回来了我们还可以重复（好几次）我们昨天干过的事情。_

_可别羞得想杀人。也不要惩罚任何人。我会搞清楚那倒底是怎么回事并且亲自处理，所以安心等我回来。_

_永远爱你，_

_童虎”_

史昂冷眼瞟着这张纸条。童虎到底在说什么？为什么他的身体疼的这么厉害？

 

他朝旁边瞧了眼，看见一个插满黄色玫瑰的花瓶。接着他突然就记起了之前发生的一切。

 

穆从白羊宫就听见了他发出的惨叫。

 

 

 

Summary：

童虎和史昂终于接受了他们对对方的感情，他们却遇上了另一个问题：史昂无法抑制地克制着自己，这使他们的交流无法再进一步；换句话说，做爱对他们来说有一点难度。

 

正文：

当第一口真实的呼吸冲入史昂的肺部，那种纯粹的、几乎让他胆颤的愉悦充斥了他的全身。他张开眼睛，看见雅典娜和穆正看着他。房间里很暗，他们的表情在四周火炬投下的阴影的承托下，显得尤为严肃。

 

穆倒抽了一口气：“他活过来了！”他大喊，眼里充满了泪水。

 

雅典娜看上去对她自己很满意，“史昂，你感觉怎么样？”

 

史昂心跳在加速，而这种能感受到的跳动让他惊奇。哈迪斯曾经给他的那具身体即使外表看上去如此鲜活，也从未给过他活着的感觉。

 

“感觉？哪儿的感觉？”史昂低吼，他的大脑一片混乱，周遭的一切都让他不知所措。肺中的空气，火炬的光亮，还有四周舞动的阴影。

 

雅典娜轻笑了一声：“噢，他没事了。”

 

*************************

 

第二天早上的时候，史昂已经更加地适应他的新身体了，回想昨晚与雅典娜发生那样的对话让他十分羞愧。

 

“这没什么。”穆说，他正在为他的恩师往浴缸里放热水。在他身后，史昂伴随着一两声叹息不断的来回走动。

 

“我只是……我不知道。这跟那时候不一样……”他说，声音逐渐变轻，但穆知道他在指什么。

 

“当哈迪斯复活你的时候？”穆直起身，在一块小毛巾上擦了擦手。

 

史昂皱起眉，陷入思考。“是的……”他低声说道。

 

“但那些都已经过去了，”穆平和的微笑着，“你就在这里，起码现在如此。”现在你在这里，好好的。”

 

他们面对面静静地站了一会儿，像是都在等对方先说些什么，或是先做些什么。

 

史昂站直了身子，恢复到他一贯严肃的神情。

 

“你说得对，谢谢你，穆，我很抱歉之前如此依赖你。现在我已经感觉好了不少了。”

 

穆给了他一个微笑，“这没什么，我很高兴我也能帮您一些忙了，老师。”他说完，微微鞠了一躬，然后离开了浴室，随手关上了门。

 

史昂深吸了一口气，脱掉了他的浴袍。浴室的瓷砖散发着冷气，他打了个哆嗦，快速滑进了浴池。温度的每一次变化，每一种气味，从屋外的树木到身上的织物，全都让他感觉到，他正与自己的身体更加、更加紧密的联系在一起。他更加有“活着”的感觉，而不会……在空中消散。他的头脑更加清晰，万事万物好像都缓缓的在他的身体和头脑中归位。

 

特别是他的精神空间，上百年来的记忆缓慢的在他的脑子中归为一体，那些只是最寻常的事物，也会时不时的触发那些记忆片段，让它们突然闪现。

 

门外传来砰的一声，史昂快速站了起来，冒着热气的水花在他周围溅开。

 

门被突然地撞开了，童虎重重地闯了进来。他一手抱着一只熊猫，另一手抱着一个甚至比那只熊猫还大的木箱子。

 

“童虎！”史昂大喊，他正全裸的站在浴池里，这让他觉得自己全身上下都快红了。

 

童虎弯下腰放好箱子，再把熊猫放在那上面。史昂看着他背上的猛虎刺青，他刚做完刺青那晚的记忆浮现在史昂的脑海中。那回忆太清晰了，他几乎都可以闻到，在那个童虎脱下衣服向他展示刺青的晚上，夜风与米酒的香气。

 

_“快看看，这是不是很棒？”童虎那样说着，坐在地上，把他的后背留给史昂。_

_“你肯定是醉了！”史昂虽然那样说着，但还是在他身后跪下，着迷地看着童虎的背肌如何运动。他的指尖发痛，他多想去触碰那些肌肉，他几乎要花上自己所有的自制力才能不伸出手，不去感受童虎皮肤的温度。_

 

有人抓住了他，史昂眨眨眼睛，这才回过神来。

 

“史昂？你还好吗？”童虎问道，他正抓着史昂的肩膀，关心地看着他。

 

“嗯？嗯，哦，没事，我没事，”史昂说，他的心跳得飞快，“你在这里做什么？”

 

所有的担忧都从童虎眼里消失了，他笑了起来。“是你，真的是你”，他说着，给了史昂一个拥抱，“真不敢相信，你回来了。”

 

史昂松了口气——他都没意识到之前自己一直屏住了呼吸，然后回抱了童虎。童虎的感觉是那么好，那么温暖，那么鲜活。他的存在让史昂感到一阵眩晕，愉悦的心仿佛要飞出体外。他把童虎拉得更进，肌肤相触，他需要感受他生命的温度。

 

“我是那么想你……”童虎磨蹭着他的头发，轻轻地说。

 

“我也是，”史昂说，他找不到任何语言来描述他有多想见他，有多想要听见他的声音，当自己还在冥界的深渊之中时。

 

穆冲进了浴室：“我听见有什么东西碎了！你还好吗老-？！”当他看见他俩的时候后半句话生生地哽住了。

 

一瞬间，史昂意识到了他正在做什么，他瞬间放开了童虎，一把把他推开，然后满脸通红。

 

“你们俩！都从这里离开！”他大喊。

 

穆捂着脸从浴室里退了出去。

 

“啥？！但我-！”童虎大声说道。

 

史昂朝他脸上扔了一块肥皂。

 

“出去！！”

 

童虎快速离开了浴室然后关上了门。史昂怒火朝天，羞耻感仿佛要烧穿他的胃。他的目光紧接着移向了那个躺在箱子上的熊猫。

 

那个熊猫也回盯着他，它试图移动，随后改变了想法，一动不动地躺在那个箱子上。

 

“你又在看个什么？”史昂怒气冲冲地说。

 

熊猫歪了歪它的脑袋。

 

**************************

 

被从浴室踢出来之后，童虎立即接管了厨房。

 

“他从浴室出来之后会饿的，”童虎边说，边在穆的橱柜里翻来翻去。“嗯，他总是很饿，你也懂得。”

 

穆站在厨房门口，双手交握又松开，看上去想说话但又不知道说什么或者该怎么说好。

 

“这里有炒菜锅吗？我记得我在史昂还是白羊座圣斗士的时候在这里用过。”

 

穆眨了眨眼，“那个……嗯……那都是一百多年前了所以我觉得……但我有！我有一个！”他说，十分肯定。他伸手去，从最远的那个橱柜里找到一个炒菜锅——是早些年沙加当做礼物送他的。

 

“很好，那你的冰盒在哪里？”

 

“冰盒……我有个冰箱。”

 

在穆花了一些时间向童虎解释什么是冰箱，以及炉灶是怎么用的之后（ _立马就有火！太神奇了！_ ），童虎很熟练地做起饭来。

 

“你能帮忙摆桌子吗？”童虎问，他正在以让穆惊叹的速度轻松地切着蔬菜，“或者做点别的事情好让你不要再这么焦虑地盯着我看？你那么紧张搞得我也开始紧张了。”

 

“对不起！”穆说着，准备从橱柜里拿碟子。

 

“没关系，但如果你想问什么的话，看在女神的份上，你就直接问吧！别焦虑地站在那里。天啊，你简直跟史昂一模一样。你们能带领军队和诸神打仗，但要是一对情侣在街上拥抱你们却能紧张到崩溃。”

 

“所以……你们俩……你们在一起过？”穆问道，眼睛直直盯着盘子看。

 

童虎把蔬菜扔进炒菜锅，翻炒了几下，才回答。

 

“没，”他说。

 

穆这才抬起头来看向他。“但你说——！”

 

童虎耸了耸肩，随后朝锅里淋了一点酱油。“我们以为我们有世间的所有时间。然后我们分开了，我们分开了一年，然后是五年，然后是十年……时间就这样流逝……”，他说着，拎起了锅子开始装盘，“然后他就死了。好好记住，孩子。或许你受到这世上所有神明的眷顾，但你爱的人或许明天就不在了。然而你必须还要活下去……追随他们一同离开也成了奢望。”

 

史昂从楼上下来进了厨房，一只手抱着熊猫。

 

“童虎，你为什么把这东西带到这儿来？”史昂几乎是喊了出来。

 

童虎咧开嘴笑了一下，“噢！你已经是珍瑞的好朋友啦？我等会儿把他带到院子里去，你跟穆先坐一会儿。”他说着，接过史昂手里的熊猫。

 

“我们才不是朋友”，史昂咕哝了一声，在餐桌旁坐了下来。他接着看向了穆：“所以他就这么乱闯进了白羊宫？”

 

穆微笑道：“我刚刚都不知道是他，他太兴奋了。”

 

史昂摇了摇头：“然后他就承包了厨房？他真的一点都没变。”

 

童虎正好从院子里回来了，“我当然没变。你不也一样。我们现在都老了，早就过了会改变自己的时候。”他说完，开始上菜。

 

他们安静地吃着饭。奇怪的是，这份安静一点也没有让他们觉得不舒服，或是觉得紧张， 就好像某种特殊的存在笼罩在他们三人之上。

 

“我去煮咖啡。”童虎站了起来。

 

穆也起身，收拾了几个空盘子，“不用给我做了。感谢您做的饭，但我现在必须要去见沙加了。”

 

“问问他明天有没有空，我想跟他谈谈雅典娜提到的几个她想在处女宫做的修——”

 

童虎捂住了史昂的嘴，“别，现在不谈工作。你复活是为了啥？整天工作？除了工作呢？你应该要好好休息，好好体验一下重新活着是什么感觉，起码休个几天。”他说，然后看着穆，“快点走，趁着他还没给你布置什么杂务。”

 

穆偷笑着跑开了。

 

史昂把童虎捂着他嘴的手拽了下来，“我不是在工作！我只是想问问他一些细节——”

 

童虎吻住了他。史昂像被冻住了一样一动不动，即使他心都快跳出来了。

 

童虎放开了他，“我几百年前就想这样吻你了，”他吸了口气，他的手沿着史昂的体侧一路向下。史昂快要喘不上气，然后水槽里的玻璃杯突然炸了。童虎缩了一下，往后退了几步离开了他。

 

史昂从椅子上跳了起来，“童虎！你还好吗？！”他问道，抓起童虎的手，“我有伤到你吗？”

 

“操，史昂，那是什么？”他问，看着地板上的玻璃渣。他看向史昂，“你讨厌我那样做吗？你不想我……”

 

“不是！我想！”史昂说，他的大脑一片混乱，“我是说，我一点都不讨厌。我只是，我只是……晕了，我脑子里全乱了。我很抱歉，我的能力失控了，但是我实在是太惊讶了……”

 

童虎看上去困惑了一阵，接着他站直了，握住了史昂的手。

 

“史昂，我爱你。我不知道我之前有没有清楚的对你表达过，但我确实爱你。从我记事起我就一直爱你……我以为你也有同样的感觉。”

 

史昂的呼吸都停住了，他能感受到童虎锐利的目光。思维也停滞了，他连一句话都说不出来。

 

童虎叹了口气，移开了目光，“我知道了……”，他轻声说，松开手去拿墙角的扫帚。

 

史昂伸出手从背后抱住了他，胸口贴着背。“不，求你了……我不能……我不知道怎样说出口，”史昂说着，眼中逐渐泛起泪花，“但不要离开我。”

 

童虎笑了，握住了史昂在他胸前的手，“你一点都没变。你这只老羊。只说yes，然后什么都不做。这点依旧能逼疯我。”

 

“我知道……对不起，我希望我能……我也希望我能说出我的感受，”史昂低语，更加用力的抱着童虎，把他们拉得更近。

 

“没关系，”童虎转过身，勾住了史昂的脖子。他看见史昂无声的眼泪，然后给了他一个悲伤的微笑，“我们慢慢来。但也不要太慢了。别太残忍，我已经见你死过一次了。”

 

*****************************

 

第二天，史昂在教皇厅里会见了所有的圣斗士。所有人都心照不宣地依旧把他当做教皇。史昂虽然不想让大家这么做，但是这是当下唯一能让他感到舒服一点的事情了。这让他觉得他可以轻松地回到原来的生活。

 

“它叫’希望’！是不是很可爱？！”童虎送完了他带给众人的礼物，然后从盒子里拿出了一只熊猫。

 

“太可爱了！”米罗大喊，眼中充满了喜爱。史昂注意到卡妙一瞬间像是被吓到了，但他决定不去深究。在他不在的时候一定发生了许多他不知道的事情。

 

童虎递过去一根竹子让他去喂熊猫。它确实又可爱又柔软，但史昂又情不自禁地思考起如果真要养它会带来多少麻烦。

                                                                                                                                                                                  

“那我们要怎么把它养在宫里呢？”他问，把竹子喂给了熊猫。等他意识到他的话里暗示着他现在跟童虎住在一起的时候已经太迟了。“我是说，我……在我的宫里，我现在的。”他支支吾吾地说，几乎想在脑子里把自己揍一顿。

 

“我等会儿会把它带回去，”童虎说，给其他人也传了一些竹子好让他们也去喂一喂，“我只是想把它带给你看看。”他把熊猫抱起来放到史昂胸前，“瞧瞧！它多软啊！”

 

米罗大声喊道：“我也想要抱熊猫！”

 

史昂松了口气，幸好没人发现他说漏了嘴。他迫切希望自己的思维能快点恢复正常，千万别再这么迟钝了。

 

************************

 

那之后的几天，穆说服了他继续待在白羊宫。史昂同意了，主要是因为教皇厅的主殿修复工程才刚开了个头，而不是因为他想要穆在他身边帮忙。虽然他确实觉得穆的帮助在某些特定的事情上很有用。有一次他烧水的时候陷入了回忆，水壶在他面前开心地蹦跶而他一点感觉都没有，直到穆发现了才冲过来把炉子关了。还有一次他走错了楼梯，一瞬间分不清楚他到底是在白羊宫还是教皇厅。幸好这些状况发生的越来越少了，随着时间一天天过去他越来越觉得自己恢复到了原先的自我。

 

但是，每当史昂和童虎想要一些双人时刻的时候，穆的存在就有点不受欢迎了。就像那一晚，他和童虎坐在厨房的小桌边，喝着茶，谈论着紫龙和春丽的事情。穆在另一间房扫地的声音传进了这个本该安静的晚上。

 

“注意点。”史昂小声说。童虎的脚正轻轻磨蹭着他的腿，他的脸渐渐红了起来。

 

“你要是肯直接住到天秤宫来，我就不用这么小心了。”童虎轻声说，眼神流露着渴望。

 

史昂听了他的话差点呛住。他咳嗽着，被脑中的想法吓坏了。

 

“童虎！”史昂很不满。

 

“我又没说什么不好的话！”

 

“那我又为什么要搬到你的宫里去？？”

 

“爱人不都住在一起吗？这个理由就够了。”

 

史昂抄起茶匙，意图用它来扎童虎。

 

这时穆跑进了厨房。“老师！”他说，把扫帚放在了一边，“我很抱歉，但是我现在必须要走了。紧急任—— 一切都还好吗？”他盯着史昂仿佛要用调羹威胁童虎的动作问道。

 

“没事，一切都很好，祝你任务顺利。”童虎咧开嘴笑着说。

 

“您自己一个人也没问题吗？”穆问道。

 

“别开玩笑了，我当然没问题。”史昂说，小心翼翼地放下了调羹。

 

“在你回来之前他可以跟我待在一起。”童虎说着，笑容更大了，“我会在这里再待上几天。你觉得你任务要花多久？”

 

“大概两三天吧。任务并不复杂。”穆松了口气，“如果您不是一个人的话我会感觉好很多的。”

 

“我又不是个孩子，”史昂低声说，然后转向了童虎，“你说你还会在这里待几天是什么意思？你又要去哪里？”

 

穆鞠了个躬，“十分抱歉，但我现在必须离开了。”他说完，快速离开了。

 

童虎向他挥了挥手：“祝你好运！看到没？这很容易。我相信他们所有人早就知道了。流言传得可是很快的，为什么要担心他们会发现呢？”

 

“童虎，回答我的问题，”史昂说，他已经熟悉童虎的转移话题的方式了。

 

“我会回家待几天。我还有事要交待紫龙和春丽。我从五老峰离开的时候基本是留了一个烂摊子。”童虎说，逃避着史昂的眼睛。

 

“那你原本准备什么时候告诉我呢？”

 

“我猜我是忘记自己还没告诉你了。这么多事情发生了，我只是忘了。”他说着站了起来。

 

史昂噘了噘嘴，他讨厌’童虎要离开他’这个念头。

 

“你不开心了吗？我只是去几天。”童虎说，伸手抚开了史昂脸上的几缕散发。

 

“蠢货。你是不是准备等到最后一刻才告诉我，是不是？！你总是一声不吭然后就这么离开了！”史昂说着也站了起来。

 

“我没有！我只是忘了。史昂，别这样。”

 

史昂叹了口气。他觉得自己越来越沮丧，即使他知道现在的自己是多不讲道理。他只是生气。

 

“骗子，你根本就不会道别。我第一次复活的时候你就这样，你就是不肯看我，当我……”史昂的声音逐渐轻了下去，他不想说’死’这个字。

 

童虎握紧的拳头颤抖着：“史昂，我已经失去你了，难道我还要看着你再次逝去吗？我受不了这个。在那时我就说了！哈迪斯把你重新带到我的面前，只是一晚上！又把你从我这里重新夺走，我受不了这样！即使我明知道你那槽糕的邪恶举动只是个幌子。”

 

“你明明不知道！”史昂大喊，十分窘迫。

 

童虎把他拉得更近，握住了他的一把头发：“史昂我爱你，但你现在表现的就像一个大蠢蛋。”

 

史昂更生气了，因为童虎的话噘了噘嘴：“我才不是！”他抱怨，即使他清楚自己分明如他所言。

 

童虎笑了，靠上前去，用自己的鼻子轻轻磨蹭史昂的。史昂倒吸了口气立马拉开了两人的距离：“你在做什么？！”他大喊，左顾右盼有没有别人在。

 

“现在只有我们两个人啦。”童虎说。史昂想要离他远一点的时候发现自己被捏住了屁股。

 

“我们在厨房里！”

 

“所以呢？你是怕盘子和锅子会有意见吗？”童虎大笑。

 

童虎把史昂逼到了墙边，史昂全身都在颤抖。“不—不是因为这个！”他快害羞至死了，但他自己都搞不明白是为什么。

 

然后童虎放开了他，稍稍后退了几步。“史昂你……你不是真的想要我是吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

童虎皱起眉头：“史昂，你根本没搞清楚自己对我是什么感觉。我只是想确保我没有……我没有强迫你做什么你不情愿的事情。”

 

史昂捂住了脸。“我爱你，”他说，手依旧没有放下来，“但我……我不知道我现在是什么感觉。我从来……我从没有……”

 

“你从来没做过爱？”童虎问。

 

史昂终于肯露出他的脸，他快哭了，眼里充满了沮丧。“没有。”他咬牙切齿地小声说道。

 

童虎笑了：“真的？两百多年来你从没做过爱？”

 

“别嘲笑我！”史昂大叫，气得跺脚。

 

“操，史昂，我不是在嘲笑你。我可算安心了。”童虎说，抹掉了他眼角的眼泪，“我还以为你改主意了，觉得我们并不适合，或者你发现自己不是真的喜欢我。不过看起来现在的问题只有你是个两百年的老处男。哇哦，要是你早点告诉我，我就不会试图把你压在餐桌上了。”

 

史昂试图用长袖子遮住自己的脸：“你怎么能这么不当回事儿，简直太丢人了！”

 

童虎摇了摇头：“抱歉，抱歉”，他说着，抚上了史昂的腰，“只是我都快疯了，你回来了但我却不能触碰你。如果只是亲吻呢？”

 

史昂深吸了一口气，他觉得自己就是世界上最蠢的蠢货。他微微前倾：“不，我才是，我也快把自己逼疯了。”他回想起过去那些他想要去触碰童虎，却不得不克制住自己的日子。那么多次，他想要靠得更近一点，再近一点，直到他们只有肌肤之隔。但，他什么都没有做，他不敢伸出手，他从未停止的克制与他朝思暮想的渴望。

 

他搂上童虎的脖子，他们亲吻的时候，他感觉到童虎环抱住他的腰，舒适和温暖席卷了全身。他低吟了一声，把童虎拉得更近。童虎把他抵在墙上，抚摸着史昂的身体，让他不断地呻吟。童虎加深了这个吻，让他因为快乐呜咽出声。史昂觉得全身都着起了火，他所能想的只有童虎紧贴着他的身体交缠的舌头以及他还想要更多。他抬起脚，缠上童虎的腰。跨部磨蹭着对方，带给史昂更多的快乐以及更多的呻吟。

 

厨房里的所有玻璃和瓷杯突然都炸了。童虎把他拽到地上，试图用身子替他挡住爆开的玻璃碎片。一时间他们谁都没动。

 

“那是你干的吗？”童虎问。

 

史昂——觉得自己可以纯为尴尬再死一回——点了点头。“不好意思，”他小声说，”我觉得我的能力一瞬间又失控了。你还好吗？”

 

童虎大笑：“再好不过了。但，以后禁止厨房亲热。我们现在欠穆一整套厨具了。”

 

史昂发出一声叹息。

 

************************

 

史昂偷偷地住到了天秤宫。他等不及教皇厅重建完成了。但不断更换住处又让他觉得漫无目的，又有点无家可归。

 

“好了，”童虎把史昂的行李放到了地板上，“你觉得住这里怎么样？”

 

“挺好的，”史昂说，看着这间天秤宫里充满中国风格的房间，“你的房间在哪儿？”

 

“嗯？这就是 **我的** 房间。”

 

史昂的心快跳出来了。他喘不上气，然后床附近的玻璃窗立即就炸了。

 

他们两个对着满地的玻璃相视无语。

 

“如果你想的话我可以给你单独找个房间，”童虎挠了挠头，不知道自己怎么才能让进度更慢一点。

 

史昂捂住脸：“不，不用了，”他抓紧了胸口的衣服，厌恶地说道：“能力会失控全是因为这颗愚蠢的心。”

 

童虎花了一会儿才理解史昂在说什么，他根本不相信这些话能从史昂的嘴里蹦出来。接着他笑了，他快笑出泪来了。

 

“你是在嘲笑我吗？！”史昂大声抗议。

 

“不。我只是突然记起我为什么会爱上你了。”

 

房间另一边的窗户也炸了。

 

************************

 

童虎回到天秤宫的时候已经很晚了。先前他花了不少时间与雅典娜和其他圣斗士重聚。等到他回来时史昂已经换好了衣服在床上等他。

 

“一切都还顺利吗？”史昂问，把他之前在读的卷轴收了起来。

 

“嗯，其他的宫殿也马上会开始重建工作。”童虎边说着边脱掉了上衣。

 

烛光摇曳下，童虎背部的刺青时隐时现。史昂注视着那片阴影，它就好像在引诱他伸出手，去触碰。他的喉咙肿胀，他不知道如今的自己是否有资格伸出双手，去感受童虎的全部。他清了清喉咙，在说话前移开了视线。

 

“什么时候？”

 

“就这几天吧。”

 

“他们明天就该开始干了，否则工程会因为雨季而被迫终止。而且他们应该优先处理那些被损坏的宫里的中心建筑，这样的话即使雨季今年提早来临，那些最重要的部分已经也完成了。我真的希望雅典娜能让我也参加那些会议。我已经完全恢复了，真希望她也能看到这点。”

 

童虎蹬掉了鞋子，穿着睡裤爬上了床。“她知道的。她只是想让你多休息一会儿，我也一样。所以就这一次，好好享受没有责任的生活吧。”他说着，快速地在史昂的嘴唇上按下一个亲吻，“东西没炸，有进步。”

 

“白痴。”史昂看向一边。

 

童虎大笑，吹灭蜡烛钻进被子，躺在史昂的边上。史昂一动不动。

 

“抱歉，你是想要继续看书吗？”童虎问。

 

史昂摇了摇头，躺了下来：“不了，没关系。”他说着，盖好了被子。

 

史昂攥紧被子下的床单。就这样吗？他们第一次睡在一张床上然后童虎要做的所有事只是给他一个快速的轻吻吗？他还以为……好吧，他也不知道自己在期待什么，但至少是要有一个跟昨天差不多的深吻吧？或者童虎应该把他拉得更近给他一个拥抱吧？特别是现在他们已经独处了，他都做好了童虎要跟他做全套的心理准备。

 

但童虎就这么睡了？跟没事人一样。史昂听着童虎越来越规律的呼吸声咬紧了牙关。不知怎么的，他觉得自己遭到了背叛。他之前确实没跟别人发生过性关系，但他非常确定时机已经成熟了。

 

他咽下脑内所有的羞耻感，翻了个身，侧躺着，看着童虎。他只能依稀看见他的幻想对象的轮廓，但很明显他已经睡着了。史昂叹息，他跟自己第一次见到他时一样迷人。

 

也有别人这样看过他吗？像这样躺在他的边上？……当然了。他可不像史昂一样没做过爱。这完全可以理解，无论他们现在的身体是多么‘崭新’，但他们依旧是度过了漫长岁月的老头子。在过去的那些年里童虎当然会看上一些年轻男子，或是女人？那也是一种可能性。毕竟，虽然史昂从来没有对女人动过心，他并不清楚童虎的喜好。或许男人女人都有，或许还都有好几个，他们都曾经躺在童虎的身边，就像史昂现在这样。

 

那些他不知道的，那些陌生的情事与陌生的人，让史昂心中的遗憾染上了嫉妒的色彩。明明应该是他自己，明明从头到尾都应该只有他一个人能陪在童虎身边。但他们浪费了足足一生的时间，只因为他们从来不敢把心思挑明。

 

“别再盯着我看了”童虎睁开了他的眼睛。

 

“我才没有！”

 

“你当然有在看我。在所有我认识的人当中，没人比你的目光更沉重了。我受过龙的训练，即使是它盯着我时也没像你这么糟糕。”他说道，嘴角弯起一个小小的微笑。他稍抬起身抚上史昂的手：“怎么了，有什么烦心事？”

 

史昂凝视着童虎的眼睛，他注意到童虎的头发要比原来长了，垂在他的耳畔。他也像这样跟别人说过话吗？当然了。

 

冰冷的嫉妒缠紧了史昂的心。

 

“我只是在想，”他轻声说道，他完全停不下来，“你之前都和谁做过爱。”

 

童虎平静的表情变得有点恼火，然后他生气了。

 

“什么？”他低声咆哮。

 

史昂觉得自己也有了怒火，他也撑起身子：“怎么了？我问不得吗？”

 

“够了史昂，这很重要吗？”

 

“你说你一直爱着我，但是肯定你也爱过别的人。”

 

童虎坐在了床上，瞪着他看：“什么？你觉得我爱过别人？”

 

史昂也坐了起来，一股子气压在他的胸口，他有很多话想一股脑的倒出来，他感觉愤怒在体内燃烧。 _有人在我之前就感受过你。在我连做梦都不敢梦见你的时候已经有人轻吻过你，爱过你。_ 但他迫使自己一言不发。他把那些话锁在心里，他不断抑制着他的话、他的愤怒，与他的爱。

 

“史昂我从来就没爱过别人！”童虎说。史昂能从他的眼里看出些话伤到了他，突然间他的妒意烟消云散。

 

“童虎，我……”

 

“我从没有……从没有……”童虎颤抖着。他闭上了眼，泪水滑落：“我爱你，好吗？我只是太爱你了。你成了教皇之后，我知道我们根本不可能在一起。我只能寄希望于你能早点选好继任者，这样我们还可以一起度过余生。然后你就死了，你死了而我连跟随你一同离开或是替你复仇都做不到。”

 

史昂深吸了一口气：“对不起……我知道——”

 

童虎一把拽住他的衣领：“你他妈一点都不知道。史昂，我爱你，但你根本一点都不明白，”他说，把史昂拉到自己胸前，用力地抱住他，用的力大到让史昂吃惊。“你死之后我为你哀悼，我从未停止祈求能随你而去。而我所能得到的只有你穿着操蛋的冥衣、装作操蛋的反派接着又再一次消失在我眼前。好吧，那时我都已经决定了这次我要跟着你前往冥界，把世界留给下一个世代。但是我又被带了回来，我又必须被带回一个没有你的世界，被某个神随意的利用，把我的灵魂从冥界里带出来就好像是他从盒子里取出玩具。在我活着的时候我无法拥有你，在我死了之后依旧不能，我的灵魂只是众神的玩物。”童虎把史昂推到床上，跨坐在他身上直视着他的眼睛，“所以那又怎样呢？如果我已经丧失了所有的希望然后找到一个和你相同发色的男人？或是另一个有着和你一样杏色眼眸的人？如果我试图在每个我遇见的人身上找寻你的一部分？你是我无法企及的，无论活着或是死亡，循环往复直到仅仅是心存期望都让我痛不欲生。所有，没有。我从未爱过除你以外的任何人。”

 

史昂眨了眨眼，他感觉到泪水沿着眼角而下，留下几道湿痕而后坠入发间。童虎替他抹去了一滴眼泪，他的触碰让史昂的心脏狂跳，大脑一片混乱。

 

“你为什么要哭呢？”童虎问，他的表情恢复到和往常一样的平静。

 

史昂张开嘴想说些什么，可所有的话都卡在了他的喉咙里。他深呼吸再试了一次。

 

“我……我爱你。”他说完，泪水止不住的流。

 

童虎笑了，泪水同样从他的眼眶中落下。他在史昂身边躺下，紧紧拥抱着他，他们一起流泪，为了爱、悲伤、快乐、与悔恨。

 

************************

 

第二天一早，史昂带着他记忆中最凶猛的头痛醒了过来。他呻吟着翻了个身，伸手去找童虎却发现自己身边空无一人。他困惑地嘟哝了一声，然后一只温暖的手盖住了他的。

 

“醒了？”童虎问。

 

史昂眨眨眼好让眼睛适应早晨的阳光。“嗯，”他吸了口气，头痛得要爆炸，“为什么我的头这么痛？”

 

“大概是一下子哭完憋了两百年的泪？”童虎笑道。

 

史昂揉了揉鼻头瞪了他一眼。他发现童虎已经穿戴整齐正在套鞋了。

 

“你觉得你很搞笑吗？嗯？”

 

“两个人当中总得有一个人负责说笑话，难道你想顶替这个职位吗？”

 

史昂一副气呼呼的样子翻了个白眼：“你要去哪里？雅典娜召唤你了吗？”

 

“不是，我只是觉得你醒了之后可能会饿所以我想提前起来给你准备早饭。”

 

史昂迟疑了。他一点也不想动，但早餐又在诱惑着他。“嗯呣……没错，早饭，”他咕哝着，伸了个懒腰，“我马上……马上就起……”

 

童虎嘲弄地笑了一声，，爬上床躺在史昂旁边。

 

“呃？你不是要去做早饭吗？”史昂揉着眼睛问。

 

“是这样没错，但你实在是太可爱了。现在要是你想让我去做饭的话你得跟我一起起床。”童虎说着，俯撑在他身上，一只手垂在他的腰间。

 

史昂不满地看着他：“额，好吧。”他抱怨。

 

童虎笑了笑，在他的唇上按下一个轻吻。“我早就应该全弄完了，但我就是没法不去看你的睡颜。你都不知道自己有多可爱。”

 

史昂的脸颊红了：“白-白痴！你怎么能说出这种话？！”他大喊。

 

童虎又亲了他一下，抚摸着史昂的背。“我只是实话实说，你真是太可爱太招人喜欢了。我一点都不想让你离开我的视线。”

 

“好吧，我更希望你能好好看着炉子，你这只傻老虎。”史昂笑出了声，放任自己的手在童虎的背上游走，当童虎更紧地抱住他的时候，感受他衬衣下的肌肉如何运动。

 

“真是一只毫无耐心的羊。行吧，你想让我做什么呢？”童虎说着，再一次亲了他，吻落在唇上，然后是脸颊，接着是颈侧。

 

史昂的心跳加速，感觉整个身体热了起来。当童虎吻住他的喉结的时候，他觉得自己硬了。“童-童虎”，他喘息，本能地想要把腿并上，但是童虎卡住了他的腿，更用力地抱住他，直到史昂能感受到他同样变得多么坚硬。

 

童虎窃笑了一声：“我在想要不要做葱油饼，我记得你以前很喜欢吃这个。”他说着，手慢慢移向史昂的短袍下摆，手指从底下溜了进去，直到它们隔着短裤磨蹭着史昂的屁股。

 

史昂发出一声呜咽而后立马捂住了嘴。他闭上眼睛，试图理清自己的思路，但他的大脑一片混乱，这太刺激了，他根本无法集中注意力。童虎突然俯身，把他们的坚硬抵在一起，史昂大声地呻吟，把自己的腿分得更开。童虎待在他的双腿间，花了好一会儿才重新找回自己的呼吸。

 

史昂睁开眼睛：“现-现在要怎么做？”他问完，立刻就觉得自己是个蠢货。真的还有别人会做到一半问出这种问题的吗？

 

童虎咧嘴笑了一下：“我也不知道。我都没想到我们都做到这一步了居然还没有什么东西爆炸了。”

 

史昂想踹他一脚，但童虎握住了他的腿。

 

“噢诶，好啦好啦。”他说，依旧咧嘴笑着。

 

“我知道和女人怎么做但，嗯……和男人……”

 

童虎的表情变得严肃起来，他挑起一边的眉毛：“那你是怎么知道的呢？”

 

“我又不是傻瓜！我当然知道要怎么做爱。我读过这方面的书。”

 

童虎翻了个白眼：“你当然读过了。”

 

“你还以为是怎样？”

 

“没什么！”

 

“你不会以为我和——”

 

童虎捏了一把他的屁股，搞得他突然叫出了声：“这个话题结束了，接下来是你的第一课，史昂大人。”他说完，不由分说地脱下了史昂的裤子。

 

“你在干什么？！”

 

“首先，穿着衣服是没法做爱的。”童虎坏笑着说。他低下头凑向史昂的腿间：“让我们看看你喜不喜欢这样。”

 

在史昂出声之前，童虎含住了史昂的前端开始吸。

 

史昂大声呻吟，他抓住童虎的头发，窗框开始颤抖。

 

“就是这样！”史昂大叫，理智很快就离他而去。

 

童虎对史昂的反应很满意，于是把史昂含得更深，开始吮吸。

 

史昂哭喊着童虎的名字在他的嘴里释放了，最远的窗户应声而破。童虎抬起了身子快速察看了一下受损情况，然后叹了口气。

 

“就这样吧，之后我们都得换成纸糊的窗了。”他低头看着史昂潮红的脸。

 

史昂正试图重新找回呼吸，只是含糊了一声以表赞成。童虎舔了舔嘴唇，欣赏着躺在床上、满面潮红、不断喘息着的双腿大开的史昂。仅仅是这样看着他，他就迫不及待地想再把他带入极乐。他曾经幻想过那么多次，幻想着史昂会如何动作，会发出什么样的声音……

 

童虎脱下上衣，然后脱了裤子来纾解自己的坚挺。这时候他发现史昂正凝视着他。

 

“你没有射吗？”史昂看着童虎勃起的阴茎。

 

童虎戏弄地笑了一声：“我说了，那只是第一课。”

 

“厚颜无耻的老头，”史昂咕哝着，“那现在……我该怎么做……？”

 

童虎咬着下唇，思考着进度应该多快。他不想过于着急，但他太想要史昂了。他无数次想过梦过这样的场景而当下——。

 

“我可以……”史昂先开了口，“我可以碰你吗？”

 

童虎花了好一会儿才明白史昂的话。“当然！”他露出一个明快的笑容，身子前倾给了史昂一个吻。史昂的脸又红了。“你什么时候都可以碰我，只要你想。天啊，我做梦都想你能这样。”

 

史昂犹豫地伸出手握住了童虎的阴茎，他感觉脸更红了。他觉得自己整个人都在泛红，手中的热度让他无法清晰地思考。

 

“你真的这样想过？”他喘息着，把脸埋进童虎颈窝里。

 

童虎握住了史昂的手，引导着他的动作。“当然了。你没照过镜子吗？你是我见过最性感的人。我知道我开过把你压在餐桌上的玩笑，但，”他加快了速度，迷失在史昂的温度与皮肤的气味当中。终于属于他了。“但如果你想抓着我然后狠狠的操我，我也很乐意；或者就这么压着我要我然后操我直到我只能喊出你的名字。”

 

史昂的大脑短路了。整个房间的窗户全都炸了，接着整个天秤宫的地基开始颤抖。

 

童虎没能说完他想讲的话。

 

************************

 

史昂那天晚上走进厨房，手里抱着一只熊猫。他在门口犹豫了一会儿，盯着童虎的背看他切着蔬菜。米饭的香味充盈着厨房。在几百年之前的某些夜晚，史昂也曾梦想过像当下这样的情景，然而他最终还是抛下了所有幻想，全心全意献身于雅典娜与圣域。但如今，他身处此地，就如同昨日重现。

 

“别再盯着我看了。”童虎连头都没回。他打开灶台热着锅子。

 

“我才没有！”史昂说着，走到了他身边。

 

“你总是这样盯着我，”童虎看向他，在他脸上快速地吻了一下，然后重新把注意力放回灶台上。就这样把史昂晾在一边，让他感受着自己的脸慢慢变红。

 

史昂气冲冲地移开视线：“我把宫殿重新检查了一边，应该没有造成什么持续性的损害。明天我会派人把窗户修好，还有……嗯……我很抱歉……”

 

童虎回头看着他：“你又在盯着我看了。”然后对着史昂吐了吐舌头。

 

“你就不能正经一回吗？”

 

“当然不行了，还有你别总是这么严肃。况且我告诉过你别下床。去去去，我等会儿把晚饭给你送上来。”

 

“但是天秤宫——”

 

“这地方已经挺过好几次圣战了，它会没事的。要是它因为我们上床而塌了，那可不更就好玩了。”

 

史昂捂住了脸：“你真是不可理喻。”

 

“不，我们两个能在一起才不可思议。史昂你比我更加无私也比我更加理智。我得说，经过好几次死亡与重生，我才终于放下了所有希望。我以为我永不可能拥有这样的时刻，有你在我身边，爱着我。但现在你就在这里，我的梦境成为了现实。谁还在乎什么别的事情呢？如果我们需要花上一两年才能不在做爱途中炸掉什么东西，那我一点儿也不在乎这点时间。”

 

熊猫在史昂的怀里扭动，在他身上磨蹭着脸。史昂低下头看着它，然后看向童虎、厨房、以及窗外的夕阳。

 

确实如梦一般，他露出一个微笑。

 

************************

 

接下来的几天他们都待在一起，享受着对方的陪伴以及来之不易的平静与自由。

 

当童虎打着电话背着包走来走去的时候，史昂才记起时间悄然流逝。

 

“嗯，没错，晚上7点，我知道。”他边说着边拉上了包，把它放在客厅。史昂正坐在里面审阅一些关于重建圣域的计划。“说真的，我只是换了一副年轻的身体，又不是真的变年轻了，所以紫龙，还没轮到你来对我说教。”他捂住手机对着史昂低语：’ _我去洗个澡。’_

史昂点了点头。

 

童虎走进浴室时依旧打着电话。史昂按奈不住好奇心，悄悄跟着他，好偷听接下来的对话。

 

“小型婚礼？真是荒唐。她可是要跟一个实力能和黄金圣斗士相媲美的圣斗士结婚。告诉她你们婚礼上起码会来300个人……你不认识300个人也没关系！我们会替你找的！总有些人愿意为了免费食物来参加庆典的，况且我们都提前一年开始准备了。你告诉春丽——不，等我到了我亲自告诉她，她会听我的话。小型婚礼，怎么可能！我会确保整个世界都会来见证你俩的爱情！”

 

听到水声响起之后，史昂叹了口气离开了。显然外面的世界依旧运行着，童虎依然关心着他在史昂死后收养的孩子。以及，童虎需要离开一段时日，即使他俩的关系因为史昂那令人糟心的，会让他的能力失控的神经紧张而毫无进展。他觉得自己太愚蠢了，好像自己变回了一个19岁的白痴。从某种意义而言他确实可以说自己是，但……

 

有人敲了敲门。他有点烦躁。谁会现在来呢？是有人注意到了前几天遗留的烂摊子吗？要是有人问起这个他打算当场暴毙。他打开门，看见迪斯马斯克站在门口，手里拿着一束黄色的玫瑰。

 

“史昂大人，嗨-。”迪斯马斯克说。他看上去有些焦虑，还有些……醉？他有点紧张，不过话说回来，史昂清楚他曾经犯下的小错误，所以面对史昂的时候他除了担心，可能还有些其他情绪。

 

史昂给了他一个在他自己看来算得上是宽慰的微笑，但他无法隐藏看见迪斯马斯克时的悲伤。在冥界的时候，即使他已经失去了肉体，但他的灵魂依旧渴望去化解那些他从小看到大的圣斗士们的痛苦。

 

“噢，迪斯马斯克，你好。你是在找童虎吗？”

 

“呃嗯，是的。我们听说他今天要启程前往五老峰了，所以我和阿布罗狄特想在他离开之前把这些花送给他。但，呃……阿布罗狄特说自己有什么重要的事情一定要去做。”他说着，把花递到了史昂手里。

 

史昂接过花，花了一些时间看着迪斯马斯克的眼睛。他发现他眼底的黑暗好像已经被驱散了。一瞬间，他仿佛能在他的眼里看到马尼戈特的影子，往事如此令他怀念。

 

“它们很漂亮，谢谢你。”史昂说。一股浓烈的甜香充斥着他的嗅觉。令人陶醉的芬芳使他放下心来。“很好闻，我保证童虎会喜欢它们的。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

史昂稍稍前倾，试图再看一眼那个影子，把花放在迪斯马斯克身前。“是啊，你看。”他说着，让迪斯闻了闻花。就是这样，仿佛所有相似点在这一瞬间归了位。他再次看到了他老友的幻影：“太感谢了，麻烦转告阿布罗狄特，我们很喜欢这些花。”

 

“这没什么，我一定会告诉他的。”他说完，挥挥手离开了。

 

史昂点头示意，然后回到了宫里关上门。然而另一段幽灵般的往事找上了他。人类本不该活得像他这样长。如今，过去与现在的记忆交织在一起，这时常令他困惑。他把花束放在桌上，拆开红色的包装纸，把花插进花瓶里。他拿起一朵细细地闻着。不知为何这种香气让他想起了童虎。他甩了甩头，或许重生后，他并没有他以为的那样，恢复得那么好。在活了这么长时间，又死了这么久之后，他总是不由自主地陷入回忆或是一闪而过的念头。那些曾发生过的和本该不同的事情，那些愿望与希冀……

 

他试图把花放回花瓶，而他眼中的世界倾斜了。他抓住了桌沿，感受着不断变热的身体。突然间，那些缥缈的想法都离他而去，他才反应过来他手里到底拿着什么。

 

“阿布罗狄特……”他呢喃着，体内的热度已经让他无法忍受。他觉得自己喘不上气，他需要帮助，他想要，他想要童虎，但童虎还在洗澡。史昂脑子里浮现出他的幻象，热水划过他麦色的皮肤，水珠沿着背上的猛虎而下。每一个幻想都让他变得更硬。他呜咽着，抓着桌子，不为了支撑身体，而是为了阻止自己冲出去把浴室的门踹开。那样他看起来会有多可笑？阿布罗狄特要为此付出代价。还有迪斯马斯克。保险起见，还有修罗。

 

他咬着下唇，太热了他太想要了。他太想要纾解自己的欲望，他太想要童虎了。他喘着气，仅仅让自己保持不动就用尽了所有念力，他浑身上下都绷紧了。

 

“刚刚有人敲门吗？”童虎问，肩上挂着一根毛巾，只穿着裤子就走进了客厅。他看见史昂靠着桌子，桌子上放着一束明黄色的花。他向他跑来，扶着他的腰：“发生什么了？你还好吗？还站得住吗？”

 

史昂因为童虎的触碰而大声地喘息，他能感到他肌肤的热量透过织物传来。他放任自己靠着他，把脸埋进童虎的头发里，他觉得自己更加沉迷了。他呻吟着拥抱了童虎。

 

“史昂？你怎么了？这些花是哪里来的？”童虎问，把他小心翼翼地从桌子旁边带走。

 

史昂深吸了一口气，突然间他放松下来。他的肉体与精神都不在紧绷。终于他落入了童虎完美的怀抱。

 

“史昂？求你讲两句话。”童虎说，试图抬起他的身子看向他的脸。

 

史昂捧着童虎的脸笑了起来：“你可真帅。”他呼了口气，然后亲了亲他的脸颊。唇上童虎肌肤的触感让他渴望着更多。他自己站了起来，抓着童虎的手臂。

 

“我想要你。”史昂说，嘴角牵起一个平和的微笑。他抓着童虎把他推到餐桌旁：“吻我。”

 

童虎看了眼桌上的玫瑰花，立马明白发生了什么。他把花连着花瓶通通推开，东西全都掉到了地上。史昂无意识地揉着童虎的屁股，深深地亲吻他，伸着舌头舔舐他，童虎大声呻吟。当童虎吻住他时，史昂难耐地磨蹭着他的胯部，因快感而发出呜咽。

 

童虎攥着史昂的头发，用尽可能轻柔的方式把他推开：“史昂，你中毒了。”

 

“好。”史昂不满地咕哝一声，把童虎往桌子上拽。

 

“这一点都不好！”童虎听上去毫无说服力。特别是当史昂脱下他的裤子握上童虎光裸的腿：“你之后会后悔的。”

 

“可我现在只想要。”史昂说着，脱下了童虎的内裤。

 

“停下，我才是不负责任的那个，而不是你！”童虎大叫，但史昂已经把他的阴茎纳入口中开始吮吸。这对一个本就缺乏自制力的人来说实在是太超过了。他抓了一把史昂丝滑的头发，然后放任自己沉沦于此。

 

等史昂恢复理智他绝对会想要尖叫着杀人，但现在童虎所在乎的只有史昂的嘴含住他的感觉，他握住他阴茎的根部，揉搓着他爱抚着他。童虎意识到自己快要射了，他双眼上翻，猛地推开了史昂。

 

史昂不满地大喊：“我想要——”

 

“我知道，但我相信你肯定还想试试别的什么。”他说着，张开了腿，史昂盯着那个入口，呻吟着舔了舔下唇。童虎坏坏地笑了，他想好好利用这次机会，即使完事之后他可能会被史昂扔进地狱。但机不可失。“呃，我们需要……”他试图回忆起他把润滑剂放哪儿了。

 

史昂打了个响指，咻的一声，一瓶润滑剂就出现在了他手里。

 

童虎咧嘴笑了：“看到没，这就是你能力的妙用。”他说着，从史昂手里接过润滑剂，涂在自己的手指上。“别整坏宫殿，好吗？”他耳语，然后插入了一根手指。他尽可能快地准备好自己，因他不清楚药效还能持续多久，或者有多强。

 

史昂喘不上气，开始解自己长袍的纽扣：“童虎，我想—我需要——”

 

童虎又往自己身体里加了一根手指，然后是第三根，随后看着史昂饥渴难耐地拖着衣服定了神。

 

“啊，操他的，”他说着，把腿分得更开，“来吧，过来吻我。”他示意。

 

史昂立马吻住了他，压抑了那么多年的热情喷涌而出。他上下抚摸着童虎的身体，感受着他皮肤下肌肉的运动。童虎握住史昂的阴茎，抚弄着它，淋上润滑剂。

 

史昂抓着童虎的屁股：“求你了，童虎，我要……”他说着，沿着童虎的脖颈一吻而下，声音渐渐消散在空中。

 

童虎抬起他的脸再一次吻了他，舌头伸进史昂的嘴里。史昂哭着呻吟，咬着童虎的嘴唇。

 

“我知道，我也想要你。”他吸了口气，重新握住史昂的阴茎，引导它，送往他的入口。“我想要你……已经想了好几个世纪。”

 

史昂进入了他，奋力地喘着气：“啊，太棒了，童虎！”他哭喊，猛力地冲刺，想要更多更多。

 

童虎把他拉得更进，他永远不想放手，他想感受他，越深越好。

 

“啊，童虎，你-你真的太棒了！”史昂说着，更用力的戳刺。童虎根本说不出一句完整的话，他从未有过这样的体验，从未感觉如此深入。他快要登上快感的顶峰，血液冲击着他的骨膜。他抓着史昂的背，低吟着想要更多。

 

“史昂！”他呻吟，整个身体都因高潮而颤栗。史昂猛一甩头，最后一次冲刺，然后跟着他一起迈入高潮，整个人瘫在他的身上。

 

************************

 

第二天，史昂醒来的时候还是觉得有点晕乎乎的。他朝着天花板眨了眨眼，恍然间不知自己身处何处。他向四周看了看，发现自己躺在天秤宫的床上。他皱眉，童虎去哪儿了？现在几点了？他挪了挪身子想换成侧躺，觉得整个身体都在哀鸣。

 

“呃嗯……这是什-？”他呢喃着，直到他感觉到身下压了一张纸片。他把它拿了出来。

 

_“史昂，_

_昨天的一切都很美妙，但是如果我误机了紫龙会发疯的，所以我必须得走啦。等我回来了我们还可以重复（好几次）我们昨天干过的事情。_

_可别羞得想杀人。也不要惩罚任何人。我会搞清楚那倒底是怎么回事并且亲自处理，所以安心等我回来。_

_永远爱你，_

_童虎”_

史昂冷眼瞟着这张纸条。童虎到底在说什么？为什么他的身体疼的这么厉害？

 

他朝旁边瞧了眼，看见一个插满黄色玫瑰的花瓶。接着他突然就记起了之前发生的一切。

 

穆从白羊宫就听见了他发出的惨叫。

 

 

 


End file.
